A user at a client or remote device may access a Web site residing on a server. Once the Web site has been accessed and the associated Web page rendered for display, the user will generally interact with the Web site on many different levels.
First, the user interacts at a visceral level. The speed at which the Web page is rendered will make an initial impression on the user. The layout of the Web page, its graphics and animation, and other visual characteristics of the display will contribute to this initial impression.
Other features of the Web site/page will similarly elicit further impressions. The ease of navigation, the number of choices presented to the user, the speed at which other Web pages can be found and displayed, and other such factors can contribute to either a favorable or unfavorable experience for the user.
Providers of Web services desire that the user experience be favorable, of course, so that the user will continue his or her session to a fruitful outcome. For example, a company that sells items over the Internet wants the user to complete the session with the purchase of an item. A Web site that frustrates the user in some way may cause the user to abandon the session before a purchase is made. In other words, a Web service provider wants to enhance the user experience to the extent practicable, to provide as smooth a path as possible and thus increase the likelihood of a sale.
To help accomplish this, it is important to identify the obstacles that lie between the user and a favorable experience; once identified, they can be addressed. Currently, techniques have been developed for identifying when a user is having a problem or for identifying that a problem (generally, an “event” ) has occurred. Other techniques have been developed for diagnosing the problem and for proffering solutions.
However, the prior art is lacking with regard to the information that is available for use by the diagnostic tools. At times, information needed for a proper diagnosis is not available or is insufficient. In some instances, attempts are made to recreate the circumstances that existed when the event occurred. In general, without sufficient information, it is difficult to accurately identify a proper solution that will correct the problem or mitigate the consequences.